The Strength of Our Bond
by Kagome Juh
Summary: What would you do if you had only ten days to live? She couldn't know if she was doing the right thing, but Lucy would try with all her might to live them the fullest. And Natsu, oh Natsu would help her. A lot. Even without knowing it. - Main Nalu, some Gale and Gruvia


**Hey! Here I am, trying _again_ to write something in English when my primary language isn't this language at all. So, you will probably find some spelling/grammar mistakes, and if you can point them to me ****(pleeeeease, be gentle) **I'll fix it as soon as possible :D  


**If you like this idea and want me to continue it, please let me know with a review, ok? :B**

* * *

**Prologue**

******Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail ):

* * *

"What would you do if you had only ten days to live?" The beautiful gypsy mage said, looking at Lucy with sympathetic blue eyes. Her hands full of rings pulled the blonde's face up with a gentle touch, almost making the celestial mage forget that the woman was the very reason of her many injuries.

They locked gazes and the blonde could swear the mage was reading her soul.

"I d-don't k-know…" She answered without heat, feeling exhausted with all the fight and the magical use from moments earlier. Lucy was the only one still awake of Team Natsu and the mage – their target, the one responsible for all the destruction in that city square - was holding her with _gentleness_.

Really, she couldn't comprehend Natsu's capacity to choose the craziest missions ever.

"Oh Dear, I can see in you so many possibilities!" The brunette said with mischief, confusing Lucy even more. A complete stranger could see possibilities in her even when she couldn't. That was not fair at all! "But you take them for granted. You are afraid to live without restrictions, because in all your life you had to act like a perfect lady, following you father's rules and pretending that his lack of affection wasn't making you sad. So, now, you just _wait _and never _do_." The hands that were holding her chin started to caress her cheeks, the touch almost motherly if Lucy could define it. How she knew about all that stuff was a mystery, but the blonde didn't feel like asking about her sources either.

'Cause yeah, the mission AND the target were plain crazy! Lucy could kill Natsu if she ever has the chance.

"Take my advice, Lucy." The beautiful and curvaceous gypsy said, looking deep in Lucy's chocolate orbs with a knowing smile in her lips. "Don't waste time and make your destined bonds come true, because if you keep living the way you are living…" She paused dramatically, seeing how the brown orbs were fighting to stay open, and sighed with kindness. She could be a wanted thief and a dangerous mage known to be really good with curses, but she still had a heart.

Oh well, for the most of time, at least.

"You will certainly die in ten days."

Before the blonde could comprehend those words and even think about the new development, the woman vanished in thin air and left her behind, a soon-to-be unconscious celestial mage.

**.**

**.**

"… Lucy?" The concerned voice filled her ears, passing through the fog of unconsciousness and making her flinch a little because of her regained senses. She opened her eyes slowly; feeling like her head would be torn in two with the ache, and searched for the worried person that called her.

Oh right there, right above her.

Natsu.

"… Hey." Lucy answered weakly, trying hard to not blush with the proximity. Really, the Dragon Slayer didn't know anything about 'personal space'? Geez…

"Look, stay awake for a while, ok? You were unconscious for much more time than us and you weren't waking up and we were really really worried and we-"

"Natsu." She interrupted with her voice a bit stronger and sweatdropped with the way the pink haired boy was talking without taking a single breath. "Calm down, ok?" Then, after receiving a panicked nod – that was the complete opposite to what she said him to do – Lucy looked at her surroundings, getting confused with the infirmary's walls of the guild when her last memory was of broken trees and destroyed park benches; and, of course, of some curse being casted upon her by the wanted thief Rafaela.

Nice, really nice.

"Oh yeah, we kind of rushed to the guild when you weren't waking up."

She looked at Natsu again while he said that, getting a little frustrated with the void in her memory caused by that time skip. "But what about the mission? We didn't finish it yet!"

Yeah, she complained about the failed job like the curse didn't even exist.

Sure, she would die in ten days, but she preferred to have a house to live while she was _alive_!

"Geez Luce, you weren't waking up!" Insert here a look of 'are-you-dumb' at the blond girl. "We couldn't track that chick when you were unconscious like that, weirdo. Some things I have to listen, seriously…" While he started his rambling, Lucy was trying hard not to blush. For some odd reason she was all warm inside with Natsu's considerate words.

He called her a weirdo, but no, she didn't pay any attention to that detail, all that registered in her mind was that he stopped the mission because of her.

Oh yeah, she really was feeling warm inside.

"But my rent…" She couldn't even complain the way she should. Really, he was such a sweet guy sometimes!

"… But now that you are awake we totally can continue the mission."

Forget about that. He was an inconsiderate jerk!

"I'm still recovering, you idiot!" She shrieked with irritation, almost giving in to the urge to 'Lucy Kick' him in the face.

And then, while Natsu answered her with a pout and a whiny 'Luuushyyy', she really stopped to think about the next and last days of her life.

"_What would you do if you had only ten days to live?"_

She would waste them moping around the guild or she would make them worth it?

Lucy stared at Natsu for a long time, causing the pink haired guy to look at her with a questioning gaze. He didn't know what that gypsy mage had said to Lucy while they were unconscious, but he didn't thought it could be something serious until that moment (certainly the woman didn't curse Lucy… Right?); because even if Lucy was a smart girl, she only got _that _lost look in her face when something was troubling her.

But before he could ask her what was wrong she flashed a big and happy smile to him, brightening her chocolate eyes with determination and resignation - a combination that didn't make any sense to him but was cute nonetheless. "I'm going to make the next days the best time of my life."

He didn't know what made her say something like that, but hey, she was a weirdo! She didn't need reasons to act weird! So he accepted that statement like any silly thing she said sometimes. Actually, he accepted that statement like any little thing she did, because it was _her_ saying it. Yeah, to say he was head over heels for her was an understatement.

Lucy sighed; completely oblivious to the way Natsu's eyes were shining with affection, and replayed her new goal in life in her mind: make her last days worth it!

Oh well, she didn't have the _slightest_ idea of _how true_ that would turn out to be.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? :)**


End file.
